No matter how long
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: This is what I think should happen with Emily and Maya in the season 2 finale. Emaya love.


_Hey guys, this is what I think should happen in the finale with Emily and Maya. I don't think Maya is dead! This story is also who I think A really is and how the A thing works. Boring summary, but I think the story is good._

Maya's POV

"Tell me what you know now!" Jenna Marshall yelled at me, before throwing me against a brick wall. I shook my head vigorously. She sighed. "Maya, Emily thinks your dead, and if she see's you she could go into shock and die, so why try to protect her?" she said. "Because I love her," I said as I tried not to choke on the blood in my throat. "Ah, love, such a powerful and, stupid thing," she said coldly. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I had been talking to her in her car the night I bought a ticket to San Fransisco, and then she threw me in the back of the car and drove me here, the back alley of Jason Dilaurents's office. When I had first gotten here there were 5 people: Jenna, Melissa, Garret, Mona, and a person who always had on a dark hoodie or a red coat. Two were arrested. "I wont tell you anything about Emily" I said, willing to die for her. She sighed. "I guess we have to accept that you're worthless. Have fun dying here," she smiled an evil grin before locking the door. I suddenly felt a sharp pain and was in no time covered in blood, dark red tears running over my face. The pain was worse than a living hell. I started screaming but I knew it was no use. No one would hear me. I finally realized what she meant by "have fun dying". She planned on having me die slowly, so I'd be in pain till death. I heard the door swing open and saw Jason standing there. He knelt down and I hugged him, for he had become a good friend of mine. He hugged me back, and then asked,"How the hell are you still alive?" He must have seen the decoy body put out to fool people in the paper or in real life. I tried to talk, spattered blood, and tried again. "Is Emily with you?" I asked. He shook his head. "I came to get a paper and herd screaming," he said. "Come on, you're going to Hanna's," he said. That was the closest house from here. I didn't object, I wouldn't have been able to if I had wanted to. He carried me to his car, set me in the front seat, and drove only 35 miles an hour, but it seemed to be a million to me. It seemed to only be a few moments later when he said "We're here." I got up, fell on to Jason, and he held out his arm as a support. He walked me to the door and knocked. Hanna shouted from somewhere inside the house "Coming!" She opened the door and almost fell backwards. "Maya!" she said loudly. She pulled me into a hug and soon I heard footsteps on the staircase. "Hanna who was at-" Aria asked but was cut short at my appearance, as was Spencer and Emily. Spencer and Aria rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, but Emily hung back, looking shocked. "Maya?" she asked quietly. "Emily." I said. She walked over to me as the others spread out. She looked about ready to cry. I hugged her and she squeezed me tightly. It hurt, but I didn't care at the moment. "How are you still alive! I thought you were..." Emily broke off. "I know. Jason is the reason I'm OK. If he hadn't heard me I'd be dead right now," I said, resting my head on her chest. We all walked into the living room, (well I guess I was carried) and I curled up in her body's strong form on a chair. "Where were you!" she asked. "In the alley behind Jason's office," I said. They all looked confused. "Remember the night we fought?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, a few days after that I was going to go to San Fransisco, but someone called my name before I was on the bus. I walked over and it was Jenna," I said but was interrupted. "Jenna Marshall?" she asked. I nodded. "Anyway, she told me that I shouldn't leave, and she would explain why in the car. So I got in the back but someone put there hand over my mouth and I couldn't move. She drove me-" "Wait wait wait, Jenna's blind!" Emily said. "No, no she is not!" I said. "The surgery had to have worked," Emily said. "Anyway, when I got there there were 5 people: Jenna, Melissa, Garret, Mona, and a person wearing a red coat with dark hair. I couldn't see there face." They all looked shocked at that for some reason. "What did they do to you?" Emily asked. "They were trying to get me to tell them things about you. And I wouldn't so they kept me everything short of death," I said quietly. Emily kissed me and pulled me tighter to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's OK," I said. "So you wouldn't tell them anything?" I shook my head. "They wanted me to tell them things that they could use to hurt you," I said. "And you were willing to die for me?" she asked. "Of course I was," I said. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I missed you to," I said and kissed her softly.

Emily's POV

"But I'm not tired!" Maya whined, the most adorable puppy eyes on her face. I laughed and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck but I pulled away before she could do anything. "Come on, you've been tortured for a week and a half and you can barley keep your eyes open," I said, not wanting her to sleep yet, but knowing it was for her own good. She crossed her arms and pouted, letting out a short sigh. "OK, come here," I said. The pout left her face as quickly as it had come, and she threw her arms around me and snuggled her head against my chest. I ran my fingers through her dark silky locks and she smiled up at me. We sat like that for about 20 minutes. "OK, I let you stay up awhile, now go to bed," I said. "What are you, my mother?" she asked mockingly. "Go to bed!" I said trying not to laugh. I kissed her one more time. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you to," I said in return. Maya was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I walked quietly out of the room and walked down the stairs to the girls. "A person where a red coat or dark hoodie? That's Vivian Dark bloom!" Hanna hissed. "Would you shush! I just finally got her to sleep! And we can't come to that conclusion yet!" I said furiously. "No! It all makes perfect sense now! It's like a giant bee hive! They are the workers and A's their queen! And A is Alison!" Aria said. "But why would Alison be A? What did we do to her that she felt she had to make our lives miserable?" I said. "Who knows?" said Spencer. "Wait! Remember the time Alison was like all caught up on the fact that she should be our biggest priority in life? It was right before she disappeared. Well, after a year we replaced Alison with Maya and she was like, the new Alison. Maybe she wanted to see how long it took to get over her and I guess it didn't take long enough," Hanna said. "That's a good theory," said Spencer. "I mean we did kind of make Maya the new Alison. But Ali is the one that left. We wouldn't have had to replace her if she would have stayed," she added. "Maybe she was testing us" I said. "Well whatever she was trying to teach us to me seems like the lesson is don't get over people who just disappear for a year and a half," Aria said. I'm going to check on Maya," I said. I got up and ran to the bedroom she was sound asleep in. The room was so quiet I could hear her soft breathing. I laughed. "Not tired," I mocked, referring to her previous statement. She looked so beautiful at that moment; which I'm not sure is because I haven't seen her for how long or because I just loved her. It was probably both. Whatever the reason, she was still beautiful. I wished she saw that in herself. She was liked by a lot of people. At school yesterday more than half the people were crying for her, including me and the girls. I left her to sleep in peace. I walked down the stairs and plopped on the chair. "She asleep?" Hanna asked. I nodded. "I'm glad she came back. I can't believe how devastated you were about her," Aria said. "Why? She loved me back. Ali didn't, at least not like that," I said. Suddenly I heard a wail from upstairs. "Was that Maya?" Aria asked. "Probably. She does that in her sleep when she is tired," I said. "How do you know that?" Hanna asked, a devilish grin on her face. "Cause I've slept next to her before," I said. They all burst out laughing but fell silent when another shriek erupted, louder this time. "I better go see if she is OK," I said, worried that something was wrong. "We'll come with you," said Spencer as they all got to there feet. "Thanks!" I said. We ran up to the room and saw her tossing and turning and saying something. "Mona!" I heard her moan. We all looked at each other in curiosity and shock. "Jenna!"she wailed. "V - v - Vivian Dark b - bloom!" she was howling now. "Alison! Why are you doing this?" she cried. I ran over to her and shook her gently. She woke with jerk and when she saw our dark figures pulled back, cringing in fright. "Hey! It's only me!" I whispered into the brunette's ear as I wrapped my arms around her. "E-Emily?" she stuttered. "It's OK," I whispered, running my fingers through her dark curly locks as she cried into my shoulder. When her tears had settled I pulled back slightly and looked at her. I could actually see the fright in her eyes. "Its OK" I said. "What happened?" I asked, curious what the hell the dream meant. "I-I know who the girl in the red coat is," she said, the smaller girl shivering beneath me. "Vivian Dark bloom?" I asked. "Yes, but Alison is Vivian," she said. "I pulled back in shock. "How did you know that?" I asked, stunned. "It was in the dream," she said, still shivering. "What were you dreaming of?" I asked. "Well, I was at the place behind the office, and I saw the five people there. I asked the girl in the red coat who she was and she said Vivian Dark bloom. Then she took of the coat and wig and I recognized her from the pictures you have of her. I asked her why she was doing this to you and she said because you left her. Then it was over and I woke up," she said in as brief a summary as possible. She started coughing and I hugged her to my chest again. She gripped my shirt and started crying. "Are you mad at me?" she asked after her tears had soothed. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?" I asked, shocked beyond reality. "Because I left you," she said in a quiet voice. "Maya, you were hurting. I know that and I know I should have been more understanding with you," I said, mentally kicking myself for hurting her like this. "I was stupid. I know I wasn't welcome to do marijuana in the first place," she added. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry," she said in return and I pulled her lips to mine. It was at that moment that I realized she was worth any wait, no matter how long.


End file.
